


Mr. & Mr. Smith

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin AU, M/M, Mr. & Mrs. Smith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Gabriel Smith have been married for five or six years now, and things have been dreadfully dull, but also terribly happy at times. They're partners for life and know everything about one another. Well except for one thing: They're both living double lives as the best assassins of their time.<br/>When they are contracted to kill each other, Gabriel and Jack will have to do a bit more than bring the spark back into their marriage to save themselves.<br/>((You don't need to have watched "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" to understand this fic, but I do recommend it simply because that movie is hilarious))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's point of view on what happened in Switzerland five years ago.

It started a few years back. Switzerland, about five or six years ago, was where Jack found himself after taking out a man who went by the name Doomfist. His “name” was nothing to be too proud of in terms of intelligence, but the man had proven to be a big enough thorn in  _ someone’s _ side to earn a contract.

Doomfist had been reckless as of late, and had gathered a considerable number of enemies. This was reasonable, as the man was single handedly responsible for the collapse of entire nations. Still, the man was a wealthy diplomat who travelled from nation to nation, leaving chaos and fortune seemingly at random to any country who would have him. 

Switzerland, being the neutral party in all things, seemed willing to take the chance, and that was what led Jack there.

Of course, Jack didn’t have any personal beef with the guy, as that was never a good habit in his line of work.

Assassinations were made to be quick, painless for both the servicer and the target. That is, unless the customer specified otherwise. He was never really assigned those jobs, but simple stuff like this was a given.

He thought it was overly simple, until the sound of marching and shouting could be heard from outside. Citizens all over town were in panic, it seemed, as shadowy figures danced across the stained-glass windows of the small diner Jack had himself holled up in for the time being.

As the footsteps continued, he turned to the man behind the counter and asked, “What’s going on out there?”

“A local ambassador was killed,” the tender said, motioning to the screen behind Jack with a dismissive look. “The local officers are checking for illegal documentation. Heh, hope you aren’t traveling alone, buddy.”

The chuckle in his tone shent a chill up Jack’s back as he turned to see a wave of unsteady faces in the diner, people eagerly rushing up to the counter so that they could pay what was owed for their meal and leave before the officers arrived.

There weren’t many, but Jack didn’t see the point in it. Running wasn’t an option while the streets were still fresh with word of an assassination. He’d only out himself as suspicious.

After the rush of noise outside, the door closed again, leaving the sound slightly muted.

For a moment, he considered trying the outside and blending in as a local but, unfortunately, his knowledge of German was very limited, and the area even more so. Even he was even slightly quizzed, he would be found and prosecuted further. Things looked bleak.

He only looked up when the doors opened again and two officers peaked around, laying eyes on him.

_ “Sir, are you traveling alone?”  _ one of them asked, accent thick as she held out her hand.  _ “Please, show us your passport.” _

Not seeing another way out, he opted for feigning ignorance and touched his ear with a confused expression.

_ “Sir, don’t you understand?” _ she said. Then, in english, “Are you traveling?”

He was interrupted from giving a response when the door opened again, bringing in another group of officers. This time, however, they were accompanying another man. Upon entering the diner, the man looked up and made eye contact with Jack for only a moment as the officers began to file in around them.

“Sir? Are you traveling?” the officer repeated with a slight glare. She turned over her shoulder to look at the man who’d just entered. Stepping in front of Jack, she pointed to him and asked, “Are you with this man?”

Both of them looked at each other again before crossing the room toward one another, Jack calling a quick, “Yes,” over his shoulder. 

_ At least this guy doesn’t want to get shaken down either,  _ Jack thought to himself as they folded their hands over each others’ arms in a way that was deemed familiar.

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” the man said, almost genuine relief in his expression. “Come on, we need to get back to the hotel until things calm down, okay?”

Jack gave a small nod and smiled back with what he hoped was matching relief. With only a final nod of confirmation, the stranger began gently placing an arm over his shoulders before escorting him through the officers and out of the building.

He almost didn’t think it would work, but the officers were already breaking off and separating to sniff out more suspects.

As they walked together quietly, Jack allowed his arm to raise up to a matching position. This proved ridiculously awkward, resulting in his hand gripping the other man’s waist instead.

“Little handsy there, are we?”

The voice caused him to look over at the man before pulling his hand away slightly.

“Don’t move it now, leave it. Besides, it might actually work out better for us,” he said with a laugh. “My name’s Gabriel, by the way.”

“Jack,” he said quickly. “So, what brings you to Zürich?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Gabriel said, eyes shifting to him with an amused smirk.

“Well, if you must know, I’m here on a trip for work.”

“Really?” he asked before glancing around, watching the officers around them with a small smile. “I’m taking a vacation from it. Tch, looks like neither of us are going to get much done in this mess though.”

“Yea, I’m getting that too. I can’t say I’m disappointed, but still. So, what hotel are we heading to anyway? Yours or mine?”

* * *

 

They ended up at Gabriel’s either way, both having decided to wait out the night in a hotel room. Jack wasn’t too surprised that they separated once they entered, but he was surprised when Gabriel returned with a bottle of tequila and a pair of shot glasses.

Setting them on the table by the window, he settled into a chair with a groan.

“Care to join me?” he asked, already filling both glasses.

Jack allowed a smug grin to cross his own face.

“Gladly,” he said, sitting down across from him and taking the glasses. 

They tipped both back in comradery before Gabriel said, “You know, it’s kind of lucky we managed to find each other.”

“Tch, I know. No offense to Switzerland, but neutrality hasn’t exactly been the beacon of kindness in the past few years.”

“Tell me about it,” Gabriel said, running a hand over his head to pull of his beanie and reveal neatly trimmed black hair. “Oh  _ boy, _ I really can’t wait to get back home.”

He poured himself another drink.

“America, I’m guessing?” Jack asked.

“Yea, but,” he started on Jack’s second, “I didn’t always live up there. You’re from the same?”

“Yep,” Jack said as Gabriel finished topping him off. He raised his glass, “To the states.”

Gabriel’s mustache quirked as he grinned, but he put up his shot to clink with Jack’s.

“To the states,” he said before they both tipped them back again. “So, do you always travel alone?”

“Hmph- are you always this curious about strangers you bring to your hotel room?” Jack asked with a small laugh as his drink was filled yet again.

“Only the handsome ones I’ve effectively trapped with the threat of foreign police forces,” he poured another for himself and slammed down the bottle. “And alcohol, of course.”

“Of course,” Jack agreed as they clinked their glasses together again.

Three shots down and their conversation had just started.

They continued talking, alcohol soon forgotten. None of what Jack spilled was anything extremely personal, but the way they talked was still easy going. It was simple matters about past experiences, small things that happened on business trips, none of which actually dealt with the business at hand.

The handsome comment rang in the back of his mind as a sign he would try to ignore, but the man was attractive, and he couldn’t think of a better way to follow up a “daring” escape and subsequently end a job well done.

So it happened when they were leaning over the table, talking about something stupid they would soon forget. What they wouldn’t forget, however, is the energy that flooded into their first kiss. It was something between sensual and hungry as Jack’s hands rose to cup Gabriel’s face. Table aside, he wanted him to be closer. So they stood, still kissing over the table as Jack walked around, meeting Gabriel halfway.

One hand rose to his upper back, heat pressing through his shoulder blades. He could feel one hand gracing along his leg and up to his back.

Thinking for only a moment, he pulled his hands away and laid back on the queen-sized bed they were moving toward in the first place. Ensuring Gabriel’s eyes were on his, he began to shuffle his suit jacket off, discretely bringing a hand back back and quickly placing the gun that had been strapped into the back of his pants onto the jacket. Once there, he dropped both onto the ground, gun covered by the side of his jacket.

He didn’t have to look away from Gabriel once.

* * *

 

Small crisis averted, the rest of the night had been spent wonderfully, in Jack’s opinion. That is, until he awoke to find the spot next to him empty. As it was still warm, he looked around for only a moment before listening carefully for any signs of movement.

The shower wasn’t on, and there weren’t any bags in sight to signal Gabriel was still there, or even if he’d been there at all. The only thing that paid tribute to the night before was the pair of empty shot glasses by the half-full bottle of tequila.

Not necessarily impressed or surprised, he made a move to scoop his boxers off of the corner of the bed when the sound of a key card opening the hotel door, made him look up.

To his surprise, Gabriel was walking through with a pair of styrofoam boxes.

“Oh, you’re up,” he said quietly, entering and shutting the door behind him. “I was gonna get something from downstairs, but the kitchen was stormed and most swiss food sucks anyway.”

Jack couldn’t help the dopey smile crossing his face. “Wow. Thank you, Gabe.”

At hearing the nickname, Gabriel’s eyes opened a bit in what had to have been some surprise. Surprise soon faded into a grin as he settled down on the corner of the bed and handed Jack a container.

* * *

 

“You’re crazy, Jack!” Fareeha said from the side of the ring.

Her yells weren’t enough to detract attention from Reinhardt however as the two of them locked into some form of hold.

“I’m not crazy,” he said, “I’ve thought this through, and I think he’s really-” he let out a groan as he pulled his arm out of Reinhardt’s hold, “I think he’s really something, ya know?”

“Yea, well I think he’s really a big mistake,” she said, resting on the ropes slightly. “What do you even know about this guy after a few months, anyway? Where does he work?”

“Tech support consultant,” he strained before pushing the larger man back and throwing a good punch in before Reinhardt could retaliate.

He almost shuddered at the smug grin the giant gave before ramming forward and knocking him back. Jack scrambled and fought back, grappling his side and back as they shuffled back and forth.

“He’s gone almost all the time- the same times I am. It’s just what I  _ need.”  _ It was a struggle to not cry out the last word as a firm punch hit and nearly crippled his left side. “Ugh…”

“Tch, please,” Fareeha said with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t see this lasting long. In fact, three more months! That’s it! I’m calling it now.”

Another blow clopped into his side. This time, he went unfazed as he leant into the blows and looked at Fareeha.

“I asked him to marry me.”

After that, he was unceremoniously flipped onto his back, getting held and pinned with Reinhardt’s arm pressing into his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's point of view on what happened in Switzerland six years ago.

It started a few years back. Switzerland, about six or five years ago, was where Gabriel had met one of the biggest targets of his career: Manyatta.

Omnic ambassadors were rare and few, but this one was by far the most significant. He’d raised a large following in recent years, enough to gain the disapproval of more than a few potential customers.

Amelie was supposed to take this one, he knew that, but something  came up and landed him here instead.

Somewhere deep down, Gabriel thought that was for the best. That is, until something went wrong. He thought it had been clean and cut, but things in his profession rarely were that simple. Soon enough, word flooded the streets of a dead ambassador, and there was only one possible target on his mind that could bring up such a sensation.

Officers were everywhere, obviously targeting any foreigners they came across. And, dressed in the typical “American” clothing, he sure did stick out.

When officers looked his way, he kept his head low and began to shuffle off, even as a group of them followed and shouted at him to stop.

_ I need to shake them somehow,  _ he thought before laying his eyes on a small diner. Once inside, he could take care of the unwanted “problems” with ease. At least, that was the plan.

Then he entered the building and quickly took in the scene before him. The diner was mostly empty, save for the worker, two officers, and one lone patron.

He looked shocked at the arrival of not only Gabriel, but also the several officers that had followed him this far.

Then one of the officers said those fateful words:

“Sir? Are you traveling?” she asked the strange man. After looking back at Gabe, she pointed at him and asked, “Are you with this man?”

Their eyes only met for a moment before they made the silent agreement to move toward each other. The stranger called a quick “Yes,” over his shoulder for some verbal confirmation just as they came together.

Gabriel allowed his arms to lay over his as he said, “I’ve been looking all over for you. Come on, we need to get back to the hotel until things calm down, okay?”

The man’s eyes were wide with what Gabriel could only determine as  fear and relief as he nodded. Gabriel nodded back only once, and then he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was a final sign of defiance, one last challenge to the officers to call their bluffs.

Surprisingly, they didn’t.

Walking down the frantic sidewalk, Gabriel felt a hand come up to rest on his back, but that hand soon trailed toward his waist, causing a grin to stretch over his face.

“Little handsy there, are we?” he asked, meaning only to be playful.

Playfulness flickered out for a moment when the hand began to slip away.

“Don’t move it now, leave it. Besides, it might actually work out better for us,” he said with a laugh. “My name’s Gabriel, by the way.”

“Jack,” the other said. “So, what brings you to Zürich?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” he said, dodging the question as the gave Jack a small grin.

“Well, if you must know, I’m here on a trip for work,” Jack said in a sharp tone.

“Really?” he asked, carefully scanning the officers in the area. He made eye contact with one before they scampered off. “I’m taking a vacation from it,” he lied, “Tch, looks like neither of us are going to get much done in this mess though.”

“Yea, I’m getting that too,” the man said with a smooth laugh that made Gabriel feel a bit more at ease, even in the given situation. “I can’t say I’m disappointed, but still. So, what hotel are we heading to anyway? Yours or mine?”

* * *

 

They ended up at Gabriel’s. Normally, he didn’t like visitors in his hotel rooms. It wasn’t really professional. Not to mention, any witness, no matter how small, is  still a witness.

Still, this man was little more than a scared tourist at this point. In fact, Gabriel was so confident in this that he carefully tucked his gun away in the bathroom before reappearing with a bottle of tequila and a pair of shot glasses. 

Setting them on the table by the window, he settled into a chair with a groan.

“Care to join me?” he asked.

Usually, after-kill drinking was a solitary act, but he couldn’t ignore the warm feeling he felt when Jack grinned toward him.

“Gladly,” Jack said, sitting down across from him.

He took one of the glasses and Gabriel did the same before they both knocked back their first shot.

“You know, it’s kind of lucky we managed to find each other,” he said, allowing himself to grow a bit looser.

He knew he must have looked stiff. Sure, it wasn’t a good time to not feel it, but he wanted Jack to see him as something kinder.

“Tch, I know. No offense to Switzerland, but neutrality hasn’t exactly been the beacon of kindness in the past few years.”

“Tell me about it.” His head was growing warm and itchy under the beanie, so he pulled the wool top off in one motion before fully sagging back against the chair. “Oh  _ boy, _ I really can’t wait to get back home,” he said, pouring another drink.

“America, I’m guessing?”

“Yea,” his eyes glimmered at the on-point observation as he started to pour Jack’s drink, “but I didn’t always live up there.” That was a lie too. “You’re from the same?”

“Yep,” He raised his glass and spoke through another shiny smile as he said, “To the states.”

Gabriel raised the corner of his lips in a half smirk as he pulled his own glass up.

“To the states,” he repeated before they both chinked the corners of the glasses and tossed the liquid down. “So, do you always travel alone?”

“Hmph- are you always this curious about strangers you bring to your hotel room?”

Gabriel smiled and reached over to touch up Jack’s drink. 

“Only the handsome ones I’ve effectively trapped with the threat of foreign police forces,” he poured another for himself and slammed down the bottle. “And alcohol, of course.”

A glimmer sparked in Jack’s eyes as he said, “Of course.” Those eyes were so blue.

They continued talking, alcohol soon forgotten. Gabriel was careful not to reveal anything too honest, nor too easy to disprove as they did so. Still, the conversation was relaxing. At least, it was more relaxing than the conversations he was used to. 

He’d meant what he’d said about the man being handsome. That wasn’t a lie.

His skin was sun-kissed in the right way that let warmth roll through his body.

It was calming, and hypnotic in some respect that Gabriel couldn’t seem to ignore.

He initiated the kiss during a lull in conversation. After Jack’s lips moved against his own and then stilled for a small while, the thought he’d maybe read the situation wrong. That was when two firm hands traced the sides of his face.

He resisted the urge to snap a hand around Jack’s wrist, and instead let himself get lost in the feeling of lips on his own as they stood and Jack rounded the table to meet him.

Silent, save for the sound of their sucking and nipping at each others’ mouths, they began to move toward the bed.

He pulled a hand of his own up to pull Jack’s chest to his, his other hand rounding down to the back of his thigh.

That was when Jack pulled away, eyes unfocused as he sat back on the bed. Gabriel thought that would be the end of it, but then he began shedding his jacket, moving his shoulders in a way that was a little less than virtuous. Gabriel didn’t leave his gaze for even a moment, wanting to watch those eyes glow up at him forever.

He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

* * *

 

It was such a surreal moment to wake up with someone in his bed. Gabriel almost cursed at himself when he awoke to feel the air on his bare skin. But, somehow, seeing Jack’s back facing him made it worth it.

HIs arms were too tired and dull with warmth, but he wanted to reach out and stroke over those broad shoulders and firm back. Instead, he managed to find some will to sit up. Deciding that Jack wasn’t going to be waking up any time soon, he stood and began to dress as quietly as he could. When he was ready, he turned one fleeting look toward Jack and the still-warm bed before finally leaving the room.

After he’d punched in the correct number, he brought it up to his ear.

The recipient answered immediately with a low,  _ “Ah, hello, Gabriel.” _

“Hey, Amelie,” he said quietly as he began moving through the hotel to a crowded elevator. “I got another piggy bank for your collection.”

_ “Oh, how sweet. Of course, you didn’t have to tell me. I saw your facebook post.” _

He grinned cheekily at that. She’d seen Manyatta’s death on the news, then. 

“Well I just wanted to be thorough,” he said.

_ “It wasn’t too hard to find, was it? Or expensive?” _

“No, there are a lot of them to choose from, but I feel like you’re really going to like this one.”

Amelie laughed over the line as the elevator doors opened and Gabriel exited along with the crowd.

_ “I heard about the chaos going on down there,”  _ she said,  _ “Tell me, how did you exactly make it out alright?” _

“I’ll tell you when I get back. Otherwise, I don’t think you’ll believe me.”

A crowd had surrounded the front desk. He would have thought that the desk would suffer from a lot of attention that morning, and now he was being proven right.

_ “Hmm, is that so? Well, I hope you get back from your vacation soon. Thank you again for the bank.” _

“No problem,” he said as he turned outside. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

_ “Very well. See you later, Gabriel.” _

* * *

 

By the  he made it back to the hotel room, two boxes of food in hand, he had braced himself for the possibility of the bed being empty. Of course, this possibility was put to rest when he opened the door and found Jack sitting up, eyes wide as they trained on Gabriel himself.

“Oh, you’re up,” he said as he stepped inside and closed the door. Shuffling the food in his hands slightly, he looked down and to the side, trying to mask his relief that Jack hadn’t left.  “I was gonna get something from downstairs, but the kitchen was stormed and most swiss food sucks anyway.”

Jack shrunk back in the sheets as a small smile crossed his features.

“Wow. Thank you, Gabe.”

He allowed himself to be caught off guard for a moment, as no one had ever referred to him as such, even when he was younger. Finally, he smiled and handed Jack one of the containers while he settled onto the corner of the bed.

For a moment, this really did feel like a vacation.

* * *

 

“You’re an idiot,” Amelie said loudly, as to be heard over the noise-cancelling ear muffs.

Training the rifle on her shoulder, she fired a shot into the target in front of her.

“And you’re bitter,” Gabriel shouted back, firing a shot of his own.

“Push it back!” Amelie said to the attendant before the targets moved farther down the shooting range. She trained her gun rifle again and said, “Forgive me for not taking the keenest interest in men with my experience.”

She fired.

“He isn’t like that,” Gabe said before he fired.

“Push it back!” She looked down the barrel yet again. “What does he even do?”

“He works in construction,” Gabriel said before they fired, together this time. “He’s gone as much as I am.”

She smiled coyly. “And you think that’s a good thing in a relationship?”

“For the kind of relationships I have?” he asked, raising a brow.

“Fair point,” Amelie said as she shrugged and raised her gun. “Push it back!”

They fired again and, this time, the targets came forward, shots visible. Gabe had a large hole in the dead center of the target’s head with only one other hole lay a few centimeters to the left. Amelie snickered at the sight, her target sporting one significantly smaller hole, where no doubt all three shots passed through without a hitch.

“I’m not saying it won’t work out,” Amelie said. “I just don’t want you rushing into this.”

“I’ve thought it through. Amelie,” Gabriel began, “if there is a man out there for me, then Jack is the closest shot I’m going to get.”

She snickered again and gestured to his target, “Then you better work on your aim.”


End file.
